Purple and Pink Make Blue
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: This is a Lazytown romance story. When Robbie falls in love with Sportacus, and so does Stephanie, and they tell him at the same time, how will Sportacus keep his two best friends from fighting each other over him? And will he be willing to give up his own freedom to unite them at last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Sportacus flipped along the street towards Robbie's lair, humming contentedly to himself.

Trixie had promised to bring the kids she coached in the next town over to see what life was like in Lazytown, and Sportacus was spreading the news to the others who still lived in Lazytown.

Since all the kids had grown up, and most were busy with their own lives, Sportacus was rather lonely and bored most of the time, unless his one of his best friends, Robbie Rotten, allowed him in his lair for a visit, or, even rarer, came outside.

Sportacus was not sure what had gotten into his friend over the past year, but he had defiantly became more reclusive, sour and confusing to the poor elf, shoving Sportacus away one moment, then welcoming him the next with open arms.

Sometimes he would punish the elf for no apparent reason., making him eat sugar or stay away from him for a week, or worse.

But Sportacus happily put up with Robbie's mood swings; after all, he was one of the only ones left that even did much with him anymore.

Ziggy, as soon as he turned 16, had left for Superhero school, to become a superhero like Sportacus.

Ziggy wrote letters every week to tell Sportacus what he learned, but had never came back for a visit since he joined two years ago.

Pixel had become a major marketing professional, DJ, and computer programmer, and rarely came outside for anything.

The 20 year old preferred to keep to himself, only coming outside if Stephanie was around, which was rare since the 20 year old girl had left for a dancing school when she was 18 and now traveled around the world, dancing for millions of people.

She was Sportacus's best friend as well, and always had a smile and a hug for him whenever she came to Lazytown for a short visit.

Trixie was perhaps his main contact besides Robbie.

The 19, nearly 20, year old had become a respected soccer coach early in her career and was kept busy in the next town over, though she still lived in Lazytown.

Mayor Meanswell and Ms. Busybody had gotten married five years ago and lived happily together, keeping the little town in order.

Stingy had become a big time banker and real estate manager, snubbing everyone at every chance he got, especially Sportacus, who tried as hard as ever to get him to come outside and do something fun, but rarely succeeded.

So Robbie was really the only one who gave the attention-starved elf any comfort at all, as he lived above the quiet town and exercised all day.

Sportacus had once tried to leave, but everyone threw a huge fit about it and begged him to stay on, so he did.

He figured it must be the best way to help them, by giving them the peace of mind he was there if they ever needed him, and so he stayed put, helping anyone who asked with anything to alleviate some of his boredom.

The athlete reached the billboard, opened the secret door in it, and then flipped to the pipe entrance.

Grinning happily, he dove in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sportacus reached the bottom, he was kinda nervous.

Last time he had been in here, just a few hours ago, Robbie had yelled at him to leave and then threw stuff at him till he did so.

Now, however, Robbie sat in his big orange chair with his head in his hands.

" Robbie?" Sportacus questioned as he approached the seated man.

Robbie slowly lifted his head to look at Sportacus.

His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet with tears.

Sportacus was by his side in a flash, kneeling next to the chair and squeezing one of Robbie's cold hands in his own warm ones.

" Oh Robbie." Sportacus said softly, rubbing the tall man's shoulders, trying to comfort him from whatever had upset him so.

Robbie just stared at him with an odd look in his eyes, a kinda desirous look, a look that Stingy got whenever he saw something he wanted badly.

Sportacus noticed, and his stomach tightened.

" What's wrong, Robbie?" he asked even more quietly then before.

" Wrong?" Robbie asked with a short laugh. " Wrong? Why, if you had any sense at all, which you don't, you would know what's wrong."

Sportacus made no reply, he was well used to these kinds of comments.

He remained kneeling, rubbing Robbie and humming soothingly to him.

Robbie closed his eyes and rested his head back against his chair.

After a bit, his heart stopped pounding so hard and he felt Sportacus let go and stand up beside his chair.

Opening his hard gray eyes, he gazed into the worried blue ones above him.

Robbie smiled gently at the hero, who immediately grinned in relief.

Sportacus opened his mouth to say something, but Robbie reached up, placed a finger against the elf's lips, and shook his head.

Sportacus looked bewildered, but complied, shifting from foot to foot as he looked down at Robbie.

Robbie watched him for a second, before taking a deep breath.

Sportacus looked expectantly at him, folding his muscular arms across his chest.

" Since you are so thick headed, I guess I will have to tell you this myself." Robbie started, then stopped and looked away, his eyes looking misty.

" You are going to hate me for this, but, but Sportajerk, I love you."

If Robbie was expecting a large reaction, he was disappointed.

Sportacus flipped over the chair to face Robbie and looked confused at him.

" Why would I hate you Robbie? I am glad you love me; you know I love you too. We are best friends, remember?" Sportacus looked earnestly into Robbie's face.

Robbie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Taking another deep breath, he said, " Not like that, stupid, like this." And with a quick movement, he reached up, slid his fingers under the hat, flicked it off, grabbed a fistful of the surprised elf's silky blonde hair, pulled him down and kissed him soundly.

Robbie had wanted to do that for so long, he was reluctant to let go of the superhero who was starting to shiver in his grasp.

Finally, he allowed Sportacus to back away, and stare at him with wide eyes.

Sportacus slowly brought a hand to his lips and touched them with a strange look on his face, keeping his eyes on Robbie.

He dropped his hand and approached carefully, trying to curb the strange reactions in his body Robbie's kiss and touch had inflicted on him.

Robbie reached out and grabbed Sportacus's hands in his own, and look up at Sportacus with pleading eyes.

" Do you hate me now?" he asked, fear and dread in his voice.

" No Robbie, I don't." Sportacus said, trying to figure out how to respond to this man who wanted him like this.

" Would you, you know, have a relationship with me?" Robbie dared to ask the thoughtful hero.

The words slipped past Sportacus's lips before he could stop them. " Yes."

 _Well, I guess there goes my clear-headed decision making._ Sportacus thought wryly as Robbie beamed up at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

Sportacus returned the kiss this time, and Robbie felt happier then he had ever been in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When they finally stopped kissing, Sportacus told Robbie the reason for his visit.

Robbie was reluctant to cause trouble again, especially since he had just revealed his feelings to the one he now had to pretend to try and drive away, but when Sportacus looked at him with his bright blue eyes, widening them slightly and tilting his head just a bit as he said, "Please?" oh-so-very-softly, Robbie gave in.

Grinning happily, the agile sports elf bid his new-found love goodbye and headed back out to tell the others the good news.

He decided that he would start with Stingy, always the worst person to talk to anymore.

Quickly, he vaulted the high iron fence that surrounded the rich young man's vast property, being careful not to touch it as he did so.

Iron tended to make his magic go haywire, and always produced interesting results.

Slipping quietly though the well-manicured lawn, he peered in a window.

Stingy was nowhere to be seen, but since he lived in a mansion of sorts, Sportacus was not deterred in the least.

He peeked in window after window, till he found him in his bedroom, looking lovingly at a huge pile of cash.

Taking a deep breath, Sportacus opened the window and invited himself in.

Stingy predictably screamed, and then hustled all his money back into the large golden safe it was stored in.

He glared at the grinning elf and demanded to know why Sportacus barged in on him like that.

" Because you never let me in any other way." Sportacus reminded him, his smile fading as Stingy grew increasingly angry.

" Because I don't need a flipping elf in my expensive house!" Stingy hollered, advancing threatenly on the elf, who stood his ground and looked up at the enraged man.

" Stingy, I only came to give you a piece of news you might be interested in." the hero spoke soothingly.

Stingy stopped a foot from the athlete, his fist balled and eyes snapping.

He glared down at the short hero, and snapped, " Spit it out then, don't just stand there and look at me like that!"

Sportacus used his eyes to calm down the agitated banker, then told him of Trixie's plan.

Stingy did not say whether or not he would come, but his eyes lit up and that was all Sportacus needed to see to know he would be there.

Stingy waved Sportacus towards the open window, and in a slightly more friendly voice told him he could leave now.

Sportacus nodded, and left, relived.

He never really enjoyed visiting Stingy, as it was never a pleasant encounter.

" Pixel next." Sportacus said to himself as he once again vaulted the fence and ran off towards the tall, satellite-and-antenna-studded house.

As he did so, he happened to look back at Robbie's billboard.

He could just see the tall man on top of it, watching him with a pair of binoculars Sportacus shad given him years ago.

Waving, he blushed at Robbie blew him a kiss.

He then resumed his journey to Pixel's house.


End file.
